


In Defence of Potions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 324: Potions.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	In Defence of Potions

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 324: Potions.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In Defence of Potions

~

“Potions?” Harry frowned. “But I thought—”

“Professor Slughorn’s retiring, and we need a new Potions teacher.” 

“But Snape—”

“ _Professor_ Snape has decided to resume his former post as Defence professor.” Headmistress McGonagall smiled. “He recommended you for the position, you know.” 

“Snape did?” Harry coughed. “ _Professor_ Snape, I mean.” 

“Yes. He has great faith in your potions abilities, as does Horace.” McGonagall slid the contract parchment across the table towards Harry. “Take your time, but I do need to know your decision by next week.” 

Harry exhaled. “I won’t need a week.” With his wand, he signed the contract. 

McGonagall beamed. “Welcome aboard.” 

~

“ _You’re_ teaching Potions and _Snape’s_ teaching Defence?” Ron scratched his head. “Something’s off about that.” 

“Right?” Harry shrugged. “But that’s what McGonagall offered, and beggars can’t be choosers.” 

“Beggars?” Ron snorted. “You’d your pick of Ministry jobs, mate!” 

“I can’t see myself dealing with all the politics.” Harry shuddered. “That’s Hermione’s thing. Plus, ever since Dumbledore’s Army, I realised I enjoy teaching.” 

“And you’re good.” Ron clapped him on the back. “Still, I’ll miss you at the Ministry.” 

Harry grinned. “Malfoy’ll keep you company.” 

Ron huffed. “Just because Hermione’s into Slytherins doesn’t mean I am, too!” 

Harry laughed. “We’ll see.” 

~

Harry inspected his remodelled Potions storeroom. It was now well lit, and although a portion had to be dark to protect light-sensitive ingredients, he was pleased with the overall aesthetic. 

“Not bad,” came a smooth voice.

Suppressing a shiver, Harry spun. “Professor Snape. Interested to see what I did with your storeroom?” 

“It’s _your_ storeroom now, Potter.” Snape smirked. “Excuse me. _Professor_ Potter.” 

Harry smiled. “You can call me Harry. We are colleagues, after all.” 

“Quite. You may call me…Snape.” 

Harry laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of calling you anything else.” 

“Excellent.” Snape inclined his head. “Welcome to the staff.” 

~

Harry choked back a laugh, earning a glare from McGonagall.

Beside him, Snape looked innocent, but he fooled no one. 

“Back to the discussion,” McGonagall snapped. “These are the new guidelines this year—”

Once the staff meeting adjourned, McGonagall asked Harry and Snape to stay. “You’re new, Potter,” she said. “So I shan’t blame you. But, Severus—” she eyed him over top her glasses, “you know better.” 

“Excuse me?” Snape smirked.

“I’d assumed it was potions fumes that made you like this,” McGonagall huffed. “But clearly it’s inborn. Stop disrupting staff meetings!” 

Once outside, Harry grinned. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Indeed.” 

~

“…then Snape cracked _another_ joke, and McGonagall looked ready to explode.” Harry laughed. “He’s hilarious.” 

“I see,” said Hermione, her expression speculative. “How’s it teaching Potions?”

“Brilliant. Even Snape thinks I’m doing a good job.”

“Do _you_?” 

“I guess.” Harry smiled. “I enjoy it.”

Hermione smirked. “And Snape? Are you _enjoying_ him, too?”

Harry frowned. “Huh?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You talk a lot about Snape, Harry. I’m just curious if other…things are happening between you.” 

“Like what?”

Hermione sighed. “Never mind. I’d another reason for calling, actually. Ron’s dating Draco!” 

“What?” Harry cried. “Bloody hell! Tell me everything!” 

~

Harry was still reeling over Hermione’s revelation over dinner. 

“You’re pensive,” murmured Snape. “Anything wrong?” 

Harry smiled. “Hermione Flooed with some shocking news today.” 

“Ah.” Snape sipped his wine. 

“You’re not going to ask?” 

“I find you’re more forthcoming if I simply wait for you to tell me.”

Harry laughed. “I suppose. Anyway, turns out Ron’s dating Draco.” 

“Malfoy?” Snape raised an eyebrow. “Dear me, the newspapers are going to have a field day.” 

“Yeah, makes me glad I’m here teaching Potions.” Harry exhaled. “If I decide to date anyone, the press won’t know for ages.” 

Curiously, Snape stiffened. “Quite.” 

~

Snape acted coolly towards Harry the following few days. Harry wondered what he’d done to upset his…friend. Harry blinked. Yes, Snape _was_ his friend. Harry cared for Snape.

After another few days of the cold shoulder, Harry finished his last Potions class for the week before striding down to Snape’s quarters and banging on the door. 

When Snape appeared, he was wearing a white shirt, black trousers, and, stunningly, was barefoot. “What?” he snapped. 

The wave of desire that crashed over Harry almost drove him to his knees.

“Potter?”

With a strangled moan, Harry leaned forward and kissed him. 

~

Snape’s lips froze beneath Harry’s. 

When Harry realised Snape wasn’t responding, he drew back. “Shit,” he whispered. “I’m so—”

“If you apologise, Potter, so help me, I _will_ hex you.” Snape exhaled, stepping aside. “Now, would you like to come in? Or do you have more Potions classes to teach today?” 

“No, I’m done—”

Reaching out, Snape dragged him inside, slamming the door. “Why did you kiss me?” 

“Because I wanted to.” Groaning, Harry closed his eyes. “Have I ruined our friendship?” 

“Look at me.” 

Harry cracked one eye open.

Snape smirked, reaching for him. “What took you so long?”

~

They snogged on Snape’s sofa, and it was…amazing. “Why’d we wait so long to do this?” Harry whispered into Snape’s neck. 

Snape snorted. “ _I_ was ready.” 

“Fine, I’m an idiot.” Harry frowned. “Actually, I think Hermione was hinting about this last week when she called to see how Potions was going.” 

“Oh?” 

Haltingly, Harry recounted Hermione’s Floo call, and by the time he got to her pointed questions, Snape was laughing. “She knew.” 

“But _how_?”

Snape shrugged. “Women always know.” 

“True.” Harry grinned. “So what now?”

“Now?” Snape hummed. “Now we ruin our friendship as thoroughly as possible.” 

“Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
